


6 Days of Smut (ART)

by Lilly_White



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3 porn, threeway sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/pseuds/Lilly_White
Summary: When you put together three people with active imaginations and very active libidos, this is what you get.(Importing my NSFW fanart from Tumblr, now that it's all been flagged and has nowhere to go. :'D)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a NSFW OTP challenge over on Tumblr, I think it was in... 2016? 2017? Anyway, I managed about 6 days of it. And as it's now impossible to host NSFW art on Tumblr, I'm uploading the finished pieces here. (I'm grouping them together so they make more of a story instead of following the original day-by-day order.)
> 
> I thought these would be a treat for anyone looking for more content of this super-rare OT3. :'D I'm still a bit dubious about posting art on AO3 but, I figured I may as well put all my good fandom porn in one place lol.

The prompt for this one is ‘First time’, and you can bet that it was all Genesis’s fault.

Bonus: “Genesis what - oh - fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for these three were, respectively: blowjob, naked kisses, and naked cuddles (aka: Aeris doesn’t let the boys rest until she’s satisfied) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chosen materia for the last one are: Fire for fire play, Manipulate for controlling each other, and the purple is Underwater for not having to surface for breath. 8)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the public stuff. Prompts were: masturbation and "clothed getting off".  
> (That last one was done without references and I still don't know how I managed to not tear my hair out over it :'D)


End file.
